


Werecat Attack

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Rape, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: After Happy gets hit with a strange spell Lucy learns what happens later that night, and it ends up being more than she could imagine.Contains- Transformation, Rape





	Werecat Attack

_Italics Indicate Thinking_

**A Bit of a bizarre but fun sexual One-Shot with Lucy and Happy**

* * *

 

**Lucy’s POV**

Things were a real pain right now, we had gone on a mission as a team but after an explosion we’d gotten separated, now I was all alone, well not quite I was with Happy but he was out cold after he got hit be some weird spell by the mage thugs we were trying to take out.

“I think we should stop here.” I looked around the empty forest “Maybe someone will find us tomorrow.”

I fixed the tank top and shorts that I was wearing before gathering some leaves and making a little comfy bed for the injured happy.

I looked up, the sun was just setting and a moon coming up, unable to do much but wait for help I rested my head on the grass and drifted off to sleep. I was actually sleeping well till about midnight when I was awoken by bizarre noises.

“Huh?” I looked up and saw the noises were coming from Happy.

He was twisting a bit and even when I called out to him he didn’t answer.

“Happy-WAH!” I gasped as his body suddenly started to change.

The first thing that happened was that he started to grow bigger, more muscular and human like in shape, he was still covered in blue fur but he stood on powerful legs. His face changed and looked less like a house cat and more like a tiger.

“RAAH!” he stood up and roared loudly, his muscles pumping up and looking powerful.

Suddenly I was sitting down as this beastly eight foot tiger man looked down at me while growling.

“Don’t tell me that spell.” I looked up and saw a full moon “It turned you into some kind of were beast.”

“GRR!” the cat growled at me and sniffed.

“Happy? KYA!”

I yelped as he clawed me, ripping my top right off and exposing my breast. That’s when I looked down and saw the nearly foot long cock standing firm between his legs.

The beast pounced on me and started to ravage my body, licking my all over, squeezing my breasts with his monstrous claws.

“No S-Stop!” I moaned as his scratchy tongue licked my nipples “AHH!”

Happy moved down and tore my shorts off, burying his face between my legs, lashing my pussy with his tongue, tickling my thighs with his whiskers. His powerful arms were holding me down, I was unable to escape as he violated my body.

“Wait what are you doing?!” I yelled as he flipped me over onto all fours “You can’t please-HAAA!”

Happy mounted me and slid into my pussy, fucking me with his barbed cat dick. I screamed as mentally I was resisting but my body as heating up with natural pleasures.

“Don’t do this!” I begged as my tits slapped around and my pussy was pushed to the breaking point by the beastly Happy “OHAAAA!”

I felt my insides twist as the climaxed against my will, Happy growling deeply in my ear as his shaft started to twitch and spurt, blowing a hearty load into my walls.

He stayed there growling for a bit before he slid out of me.

“No…why?” I laid there sobbing a bit “Huh-UGH!”

I looked at my hands and saw yellow fur on them.

“No this isn’t happening?!” I yelled as the fur spread “I’m…AHHH!”

My body grew leaner and more toned as I gained a foot or so of height, my already large breasts grew even softer and fuller as the thin yet soft fur spread over them. I groaned in discomfort as my face began shifting and I started to purr. My spine lengthened out into a tail as my ears grew pointing and sharp.

“No please!” I grabbed my head as my nails turned to claws “NYAAA!”

_I’m becoming a werecat!_

Slowly the changed stopped and I had been mutated into this bizarre female humanoid cat. My sense felt heightened but my mind still felt fuzzy, like something else was really in control.

“Purr…” I hummed a bit looking at the muscular beastly Happy.

_Hmm…he does look pretty hot like that._

I walked over and rubbed her chin with my paw “What do you say Tiger, wanna have some fun with this pussy cat?”

“GRR!” he snarled at me while rubbing my tits.

* * *

 

**A Few Weeks later**

Eventually Happy and I returned to normal by morning but most of the night as a blur to me…it almost felt like a dream. We later reunited with our friends and returned home the entire even I just chalked up to a weird dream or having eaten something in the forest I shouldn’t.

But then about a month later I was at home about to turn in when I looked out the window and saw the full moon.

“Hmm…purr.” I felt a strange noise escape my throat “Wait…this can’t be…UGH!”

Once more I felt my body getting covered in soft blonde fur, a tail bunching up in my sleeping shorts as my mouth and face became more cat like.

“HGNH!” I groaned as my hands became claws “RAH!”

I ripped my top open and let my tits spill free, my mind giving in to the werecat.

“Purr” I hummed and looked at the moon “It’s that time of the month again.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Hope you enjoyed this weird little one shot, it just came to mind so I wrote it down figuring someone might like it.**

**Suggest ideas for the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

~~~~


End file.
